Harry Potter's First
by amateurwriter21
Summary: The first few weeks after the war were incredibly heart breaking for all the survivors. However, now that the dead were all laid to rest and the rebuilding of Hogwarts is underway, Harry wonders if Ginny will forgive him for breaking up with her before he left horcrux hunting. He cannot get her out of his mind and he must get an answer.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters or settings. I'm just having fun with an already great story.

CHAPTER 1

Harry sat on his bed (Sirius's old bed), and stared out the window. He had been sitting like this for over an hour, just sitting and thinking. Harry thought about everything that had happened the past few weeks. He thought about how Hogwarts was currently in a crumbled mess, about moving into Sirius's old house with Hermione, about how Ginny has not spoken a word to him since the war, and about all the funerals, especially Fred's funeral. The pain and the sadness never seemed to go away and Harry was beginning to think that it never would.

"Harry?" came Hermione's soft voice from outside his bedroom door. "Are you ready to go?"

He and Hermione had promised Mrs. Weasley that they would come to brunch at the Burrow the Sunday after Fred's funeral. That was a week ago. That was why Harry currently sat on his bed wearing his good jeans, a plaid long-sleeved button-up shirt, and new pair of shoes. He knew it was time to go, but he was not convinced they were all ready to see each other yet.

"Yes, Hermione." Harry answered only just loud enough for her to hear.

Harry stood and walked over to the door. When he opened it he found Hermione standing there waiting. She looked lovely in a floral print wrap dress, but the look on her face showed that she was feeling the same way Harry was.

"We should go, Harry." She said in a low and sad voice.

Harry nodded and gently took her by the elbow. They used apparition to get to the Weasley's.

"Harry and Hermione." Mr. Weasley greeted them at the front door of the Burrow. "Please, come in. Everybody is setting up in the back garden."

Harry tried to smile back politely, but he could hear the pain in Arthur's voice. The three of them headed towards the kitchen where the sounds of utensils scraping pots and pans met their ears. Mrs. Weasley stood at her stove watching a spoon slowly stirring something in a pot and a spatula flipping meat in a frying pan. She turned and Harry was relieved to see that she wasn't crying anymore, but her eyes were red and puffy as if she had just been crying not too long ago.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione greeted. She tried to sound happy to be here.

"Hello, Hermione." Molly hugged her, then turned to Harry and hugged him as well. "Hello, dear Harry."

"It smells great, Mrs. Weasley." Harry complimented.

"Oh thank you. Here you two, take these glasses and pitcher out to the table." Molly told them.

Harry and Hermione did as she asked. Outside they found Ron. He was straightening the plates that were laid out on the picnic table and ready to be used. When he heard somebody approaching he looked up and for a split second he looked like he was expecting to be attacked, but relaxed into a more natural stance.

"Hey, Ron." Harry said as he set the glasses on the table. The two shook hands.

"Hello, Ronald." Hermione said shyly.

Harry looked away as Ron and Hermione hugged each other awkwardly. During the war at Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione shared a kiss. Since then they had hardly spoken to each other. Hermione said she was trying to give Ron his space to heal since he lost his brother. For the last three weeks neither one of them made an attempt to talk about where they were in their relationship. Their situation was not unlike his and Ginny's. Speaking of which, Harry hadn't seen Ginny anywhere since they arrived. He peeked up towards her bedroom window, then returned his attention to Ron who was now inquiring what he and Hermione had been up to for the past week.

"We have been busy cleaning out Grimmauld Place." Hermione answered quickly and nervously. "We've got the living room, dining room, and kitchen cleaned and organized. You should really come visit."

"I'd like to come visit." Ron said in a low voice as he stared her right in the eyes. She turned pink under his gaze.

"Excuse me." Harry put in. "I have to use the loo, I will be right back."

This was a lie, of course, but he really needed to be away from them for a moment. They both nodded and sat down at the table together to continue talking.

Harry headed up the stairs towards the loo. He supposed he could wash his face and stall for a few minutes until the food was ready. At one of the upper landings, Harry found himself standing right outside Ginny's bedroom door. He noticed light coming from under the door, which meant Ginny must be inside. He raised his fist to knock, then hesitated. Was this really the time to talk? His heart pounded hard in his chest. He couldn't help it, he really wanted to see her so he knocked.

"I don't feel very hungry, mum." Ginny's voice came through the closed door.

Harry sighed. He was about to walk away and leave her alone, but something stopped him. He missed her so much and he was curious to know if she would forgive him for breaking up with her before the war. With whatever courage he had left, Harry opened the door and entered her room. Ginny, who was sitting on her bed with a book in her hands, looked up at him in shock. Harry shut the door and leaned against it. Neither one of them said a word. They just stared at each other for what felt like an eternity.

"Ginny." Harry breathed her name.

The look of shock on her face turned into anger. She stood up, letting her book fall to the floor, and walked right at Harry. Harry had enough time to throw up his arms as Ginny started hitting and smacking him on the chest. She shoved him into the door again and again until Harry grabbed her wrists to stop her attack. She struggled against him, but he just pulled her toward him.

"No!" She said angrily, but he could hear the tears coming.

Harry pulled her in sharply and kissed her hard. For a moment, just a moment, she kissed him back. Their lips moved and fit together like they were made for each other. For the first time in a very long time, Harry felt happy and complete. He thought Ginny felt the same until she shoved him back into the door. Hard. Both of them were panting.

"Ginny, please-"

"Get out." Ginny cut him off. She couldn't even meet his eyes. "Or get out of the way, I'm late for brunch."

"I thought you weren't hungry."

"I can change my mind, Potter." She snapped as she finally looked him in the face. She was so full of anger.

Harry stared at her. He was at a loss for words. He did not realize that she was this angry at him. He nodded and moved out of her way. She swung open the door and left him standing there without another word.

CHAPTER 2

Two days had gone by since the incident with Ginny. She didn't speak a word to him all through the Sunday brunch. Harry wrote her a letter the day after, but did not have the guts to send it. It currently sat on top of his dresser.

Harry groaned and poked at his cold cereal. Hermione put down the Daily Prophet and looked at him in concern.

"What's wrong, Harry?" She asked.

Harry sighed. "Nothing. I'm fine."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Harry, I know you extremely well. Don't lie to me."

Harry set down his spoon and sighed again. He explained everything that happened with Ginny.

"Ugh!" Harry exclaimed as he put his head in his hands. "I can't believe I attacked her like that."

"Sounds to me like she attacked you." Hermione said, she was trying not to laugh.

"How can you be laughing at me? Just because you and Ron are getting on great doesn't mean the rest of us are that lucky."

"Oh, Harry. I'm sorry." Hermione patted him on the back. "But I don't think Ginny actually hates you."

Harry peeked up at his friend. "You don't? What makes you think that?"

"Ginny has been in love with you for years. She knows you love her and she knows you had a good reason for breaking up with her before we went hunting for Horcruxes, but being broken up with does hurt. Now that the war is over and the funerals are done, she finally has time to process her feelings about what happened between you two. She will come around."

Harry gave Hermione a small smile of appreciation. He stood up and gave her a friendly hug. He felt lucky to have a female friend around.

"Thanks, Hermione."

At that moment Ron walked into the kitchen. When he spotted Harry and Hermione hugging, he stopped dead in his tracks. He squinted his eyes at the pair of them as they broke apart.

"What's….eh, what's going on?" Ron asked uneasily.

"Oh, I was just comforting Harry about his girl troubles." Hermione said as she walked up to Ron and kissed him on the cheek.

"Girl troubles?" Ron asked in confusion.

"Ginny." Hermione whispered to him, but Harry could hear her.

"Oh, yeah." Ron said as he absentmindedly scratched his stomach. "I asked her about you the other day, but she avoided talking about you like her life depended on it."

"Ron!" Hermione scolded and swatted him on the shoulder.

Harry threw up his hands. "Alright, I'm done! I'm going to get dressed." He announced as he left the kitchen and went up to his room.

Late that night, Harry sat at the bar of the Leaky Cauldron with his friend Nevil Longbottom. He had not seen his friend since Fred's funeral. They were not able to speak on that day, so tonight they drank and caught up.

"So you and Ron really aren't going back to Hogwarts next semester, huh?" Nevil asked as they each started on their second mug of Firewhiskey.

"Nope. It just wouldn't be the same for us." Harry answered. "But Hermione is determined to finish her last year."

"Oh of course she is." Nevil laughed. "The smartest girl in the school is not going to ditch her final year of education."

The two of them laughed goofily.

"Well, if I had a choice I wouldn't go back either." Nevil continued. "But if I want to be the next Herbology professor, then I have to complete my final year."

They continued drinking and talking for another hour. Harry told Nevil about Kingsly offering him and Ron jobs as Aurors. He wasn't sure about the job, but Harry didn't have many other options for work. Nevil assured him that he would be great as an Auror. He did defeat Voldemort after all.

After a while there was a small commotion as a group of three drunk girls stumbled through the front door of the Leaky Cauldron. Harry and Nevil looked over at the silly girls and found that they knew them. It was Parvati and Padma Patil, and Ginny Weasley. Harry's jaw dropped as he saw what the girls were wearing. Parvati and Padma had on similar little black dresses while Ginny had on a tight little dark purple skirt and black camisole. A couple of unknown guys wolf-whistled as the girls drunkenly giggled and sat in a nearby booth.

Nevil raised his eyebrows and looked at Harry. "Looks like they're having fun."

"Yeah." Harry said in concern.

Harry looked back at the girls and saw a couple of guys leaning on their booth flirting with them. One of the guys reached over and touch Ginny's shoulder. Harry clenched his fists and stood up. He wasn't just going to stand by and watch some random guy touch Ginny, especially when she was drunk out of her senses.

"Let's go check on them, Nevil." Harry said through tight lips.

Harry and Nevil pushed their way over to the girls. As they approached, Parvati was swatting away the second guy's hand as he attempted touch the strap of her dress.

"Hello, ladies." Harry said loudly. He and Nevil stood opposite of the two unknown men and stared them down.

"Well, well!" Exclaimed Padma. "Harry Potter and Nevil Longbottom."

"Harry Potter?" One of the guys asked. He sounded a bit intimidated.

"Is everything okay here, ladies?" Harry asked, ignoring the two men.

"Ugh, yes!" Ginny said and rolled her eyes at him.

The two men turned and left the booth without another word. Harry watched them go before turning his attention on a pouting Ginny.

Parvati giggled and said, "Harry and Nevil are here to keep us safe and keep us company!"

Nevil laughed and sat down next to the twins. They giggled even harder at the attention they were getting from him. Ginny, however, sat there with her arms crossed and her bottom lip pushed out. Harry couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked when she pouted.

"Hello, Ginny." Harry greeted her politely.

Ginny pushed her way out of the booth. "Excuse me, girls." She addressed her friends. "I'm going to the bar for another drink."

They smiled and waved her off. They were too interested in Nevil's flirting to care. Ginny grabbed Harry by the front of the shirt and dragged him away from the table.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ginny said through slurred words. "We didn't ask for you to protect us."

"Ginny, you're very drunk and I didn't want those men taking advantage of you." Harry said simply.

"They were not taking advantage of me!"

"They were touching you!"

"Oh merlin! Why do you care?" She exclaimed. A few people nearby looked over at her like she was crazy.

"I have always cared about you, Ginny." Harry retorted through clenched teeth.

Suddenly Ginny teetered where she stood. Harry reached out and grabbed her before she fell over. She slapped him weakly on the shoulder and gurgled words of protest. He helped her back to the booth where the twins and Nevil still sat.

"Is she okay?" Padma asked in concern.

"Yes. She's just very drunk. If you don't mind, I'm going to take her home." Harry said.

"See you later, mate." Nevil waved. The twins smiled and waved good-bye as well.

Harry helped Ginny outside. He was about to apparate to the Burrow when he realized that it was late and her parents would already be asleep. Besides, somebody needed to care for her if she got sick. In the end Harry brought Ginny back to Grimmauld Place.

CHAPTER 3

Harry breathed in a deep breath as he came back into consciousness. For the first time in a long time he slept all the way through the night without waking up from a bad dream once. He kept his eyes closed as he tried to figure out what made him sleep so well. Suddenly he remembered last night. The Leaky Cauldron, talking to Nevil, Ginny showing up completely drunk, scaring off men attempting to take advantage of her, and bringing her back to his place when she passed out. He remembered falling asleep next to Ginny. Harry's eyes flew open as he felt the spot next to him and realized it was empty. He sat up quickly and looked around his room. There she was, awake and standing by his dresser. His heart dropped as he realized that she was reading the letter he wrote to her but never sent.

"Ginny?" Harry asked in a low voice.

Ginny slowly turned to look at him. Harry was relieved to see no anger or annoyance etched on her beautiful face.

"You wrote me a letter." She said. It was a statement, not a question.

Harry answered anyway. "Yes."

"When? After the Sunday Brunch?" She guessed.

"Yes." Harry kept his voice low and calm. He still was not sure what she was feeling.

"Do you mean what you wrote? You never stopped thinking about me and you have fallen in love with me?" She asked as she looked back at the letter.

"I mean every word." Harry confirmed.

"And if I don't feel the same you will never bother me again?" She sounded sad as she asked this.

"If that's what you want."

"Why haven't you sent me this?" She finally looked him in the eyes.

"Scared of what you might say I suppose." Harry admitted shyly.

Ginny nodded and remained quiet as she scanned the letter again. Finally she folded it back up and placed it back on the dresser. Very slowly she walked over to the side of Harry's bed. He sat there and watched her every move. Neither one of them spoke for a long time, but Harry noticed her cheeks turning pink and wondered what she was thinking. She sat down on the bed next to him and pulled her legs under herself so that she was kneeling.

"Well," She said while smirking at him, "I guess since you came to my room and assaulted me, it's only fair that I get to do the same."

Harry was about to argue about that when Ginny leaned in and kissed him. Her hands crept up his strong arms and he reached up to cradle her face in his hands. They passionately kissed for so long that their lips became swollen. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. Harry groaned as he removed the shirt and threw it to the floor. Her fingers raked up and down his muscular back which made her want him even more. Harry's hands slipped up her camisole which sent goosebumps all over her skin and made her gasp. He peeled off the garment and tossed it down with his own shirt. Ginny hiked up her skirt and threw her leg over his lap so that she was straddling him. She could feel his hardness through his jeans. Harry began kissing and sucking on her neck and shoulders as he unclasped her bra. Ginny groaned at the wonderful sensations Harry was making her feel. He lifted her and placed her down on the mattress so that he laid on top. He placed his arms on either side of her head and held himself up slightly so that he wouldn't crush her and continued kissing down her neck.

"Oh, Harrrry." Ginny moaned. "I want you to touch me down there."

Harry obeyed. He reached and down using his fingertips he caressed her over her panties. She was so wet and that only made him harder. His jeans were beginning to feel too tight. Feeling a little braver, he hooked a finger around her panties and moved them aside. He pressed his fingers into her folds and rubbed her cliterous. She gasped and arched her back in response. Her hips began to move against his fingers and her panting became heavier.

"I-I want you, Harry." Ginny said suddenly. "Now."

Harry seized all movements and looked her in the eyes. "Are you sure you want to do it?"

"Harry, it was always meant to be you. I'm ready now."

Harry smiled and sat up. First he slipped off her skirt, then her lace panties. He stood up and shoved the panties in his jeans pocket before removing those. Harry took a few seconds to examine Ginny's body. Milky white skin, full breasts, thin waist, and a soft, tight core just waiting to be claimed by him.

"What?" She asked. He must have stared too long because she was starting to look self-conscious.

"You're beautiful." He answered with a smile.

She giggled and pulled at his boxers. He pushed down his boxers and his member sprang free. As he knelt back on the bed Ginny spread her legs for him. She placed her hands on his shoulders as he bent over her. He kissed her a few more times.

"Ready?" He whispered with a smirk.

"Yes." She whispered back.

Ginny closed her eyes and bit her lip as Harry pushed through her virtue. He grunted in pleasure and grabbed a handful of the bed sheets in his fists. She was so soft, warm, and tight that Harry found it hard not to pump in and out of her a couple times. When he saw the pain on her face, however, he slowed down. After a few minutes of mostly letting her do the adjustments, she smiled and nodded. He began to move just a little faster and started kissing her neck again. Ginny threw her head back and moaned at the pleasurable sensations coming from his mouth on her skin and from down below. He kissed and sucked further down her neck and chest as his hips kept the rhythm. As he closed his lips around one of her nipples and flicked it lightly with his tongue Ginny cried out.

"Oh, Harry! Yes!"

Ginny tightened her legs around Harry. He could feel her insides pulsing around his length. With a gasp and a satisfied shriek, she came. Her body pulsed and quaked beneath him and with two more pumps into her, Harry came too. Never had he experienced so much pleasure and happiness.

Harry collapsed onto the bed next to Ginny. They laid their panting, sweating, and smiling at each other. Eventually, Ginny stretched out her legs and toes as Harry rolled onto his back and covered his lower half with the sheet. Ginny leaned over and kissed him tenderly.

"Wow." She breathed. "So that's sex, huh?"

Harry smiled, "Yes, I must say that was great."

"Not like I expected at all."

When Harry looked at her in confusion and hurt she laughed and quickly explained, "I thought there would be more pain than there was. Pretty good for the first time."

"I agree. It was so much more than I imagined too."

When Ginny realized that it was already 11:30 in the morning, she jumped up and began getting dressed. She explained to Harry that she had promised her mother that they would clothes shopping today, but now she had to rush home to shower. Harry said he understood and watched her get dressed.

As she pulled up her skirt she smirked at him and said, "You can keep the panties by the way."

"I planned on keeping them anyway." He answered and winked at her.

The two kissed good-bye and Ginny apparated from the room. Harry pulled on his jeans so he could walk to the loo to shower. He was beyond happy that things between him and Ginny had changed in this way. There was nobody else he'd rather spend his days with or make love to. Before exiting his room he looked around and thought, _I'm really going to have to clean this place before she comes over again._

CHAPTER 4

A couple of days after that wonderful morning with Ginny, Harry found himself sitting in his dining room eating lunch with Hermione sitting across from him. He slowly ate his sandwich as he reread a letter he received from Ginny that morning. It was a response to one he sent to her last night. He kept it under the table so Hermione wouldn't see it.

It read:

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Yes, I would love to come spend the afternoon with you. I can be there around 1 pm after I have lunch with my parents. I plan on telling them that you and I are a couple. I truly believe they will be happy for us._

 _Wish me luck! See you soon!_

 _Love, Ginny_

"Harry, what are you reading over there?" Hermione suddenly asked.

He was going to try to avoid her question, but then he hesitated. If Ginny was going to tell her parents about them dating, then why try to hide it from his best friend? He should tell her.

"A letter from Ginny." He finally answered. "She's going to come over today so that we can talk and spend time together."

Hermione smiled wide. "See? Didn't I tell you that she doesn't hate you?"

"Yes." Harry laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Is that who you were with the other night?" She asked curiously.

"How would you know if I was with someone the other night?"

Hermione blushed and turned her attention back to her lunch. "I was cleaning the upstairs loo when I saw your jeans on the floor. There were women's underwear sticking out of the pocket."

Now it was Harry's turn to blush. He dropped his sandwich and his mouth dropped open. _Damn,_ he thought, _I thought I grabbed those before she could see them!_

"Oh...er…right." He couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Look, Harry, don't be embarrassed." Hermione said calmly. "You know I won't tell Ron, or anybody else for that matter. You can trust me. And if you ever need any advice, you can talk to me."

Harry stared at her a moment. When did his friendship between himself, Hermione, and Ron change? He remembered when he used to talk to Ron about girls. Now he couldn't go to Ron about anything that had to do with intimate details about a girl because Harry was now dating Ron's little sister. The person he would get advice from about Ginny would be Hermione from now on. This didn't mean that he and Ron couldn't hang out at all. Of course Harry and Ron would continue being best friends like before, but parts of their friendship have changed for good now.

"Thank you, Hermione." Harry finally said. He felt a great appreciation toward her.

"You're welcome." She said and smiled warmly at him before pushing back her chair and getting up.

"Well, I better get moving. Ron is going to help me look at flats." She announced as she took her plate into the kitchen.

Harry grabbed his own plate and followed her. He finally made up his mind about something and he had better tell her before she leaves today.

"Hermione, I need to talk to you about something." Harry told her as he set his plate in the sink with hers.

"What is it?" She looked at him curiously.

"So, you know that reconstruction on my parents' house in Godric's Hollow will begin next week."

Hermione nodded and Harry continued.

"It should be finished by next summer and I plan on living there. You are going back to Hogwarts for your last year, but when you come back I want you to have Grimmauld Place."

Hermione's mouth dropped open. "W-what?" She sputtered.

"You and I are in the same situation. We don't have any family of our own to go to. We only have each other. Sure the Weasleys have always taken us in, but it's not the same. Now suddenly I have two houses and you have nothing. I can't let that happen. This house is yours. I'm giving it to you."

By the end of his speech Hermione was sobbing. She threw her arms around Harry. Harry held her for a few minutes while she cried. He rubbed her back and told her everything will be okay now. Finally she wiped her eyes and looked up at him.

"Thank you, Harry."

"You're welcome." He swiped away a tear with his thumb.

As they broke apart so Hermione could blow her nose in a napkin, Harry realized something. He did love Hermione. Not in the sisterly way he always claimed, but actually loved her. Of course it was not the deep love that he felt for Ginny, but Harry knew that in another life he probably would have fought for Hermione.

The doorbell made them both jump. Harry turned and immediately walked out of the kitchen. Hermione followed close behind. Ginny stood there on the porch with a huge smile on her face. Harry smiled back, he was so happy to see her. When she spotted Hermione's puffy eyes and red nose, however, Ginny's smile disappeared.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" She asked in concern.

"Oh yes. Everything is going to be just fine now." Hermione said happily. "I'm going to see Ron. I have to tell him something amazing."

Hermione grabbed her purse from the hook by the door and walked passed Ginny to the porch. She waved good-bye and disapparated on the spot.

"What was that about?" Ginny asked and closed the door behind her.

"I told her that as soon as I can move into my house in Godric's Hollow, she can have this one."

"Wow! That is very kind of you, Harry."

Harry took her hand led her to the closest room to the front door, the dining room. Ginny leaned against the table and wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned down and kissed her. Her lips were so soft and plump. He wouldn't mind kissing her all day. He ran his hands down her body and suddenly realized what she was wearing. A black and white polka-dotted, off-the-shoulder dress. It was a very sexy look for her.

"So, how did your parents take the news?" Harry asked as he began kissing her neck.

"Oh, they are very happy that we are dating. Mum even went so far as to call you her future son-in-law." Ginny giggled.

"Really now?" Harry murmured and continued his assault on her neck.

As they continued to snog, their breathing became heavy. Harry lifted Ginny onto the table and gently pushed his way between her thighs. He unbuttoned a couple of buttons on her dress and began kissing her breasts which made her moan in pleasure. Her hands slid up his shirt to his sculpted shoulders. His hand wandered down to her crotch. Her panties were wet for him already. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants so his length came free. Ginny took ahold of him and rubbed him slowly. He dropped his head to her shoulder with a satisfied moan and let her soft hands work him.

"Does this feel god?" Ginny whispered.

"Oh, merlin, yes." Harry groaned.

Ginny stroked him a little longer. Harry's breathing quickened and he began moving his hips with the rhythm of her hands. Soon he had his hands up the skirt of her dress, trying to remove her panties. She lifted her bottom so he could slide them all the way off. She took him in her hands again and guided him inside her. Harry took her right there on the table.

"So," Ginny happily panted as she and Harry laid in a heap on the floor a little while later. "we have christened your bed and now your dining room table. I can't wait to find the next place we make love."

Harry laughed and wiped the sweat from his brow. _This woman is amazing!_ he thought. He couldn't believe that his life was finally getting better. No more wars. It's just him, his woman, his friends, his new job, and eventually his new house. He wondered if life could get any better than this.

"Harry?" Asked Ginny as she cuddled up to his side as he lay on his back.

"Yes?"

"Promise me that you will wait for me." She said and she sounded almost sad.

He looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"While I'm back in school and you're off doing your Auror training. Promise you won't fall for some girl in Auror Academy."

"Oh, Ginny." Harry put a finger under her chin and made her look at him. "You are the only woman I want and need. We were each other's first. There is no way in hell I could ever fall for somebody else. I promise."

Ginny smiled and her brown eyes shinned with delight. She kissed him over and over until they just couldn't lay on the hardwood floor anymore. They rearranged their clothing and walked to the living room together where they spent the rest of the afternoon talking and making each other laugh. They were two soulmates who would love each other no matter where life will take them.


End file.
